


硝子之空

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆身份相异的两人偶遇引发的故事，愚人节应个景
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 3





	硝子之空

天色清透而澄净，刚用软布拭过的窗户闪着莹亮的光。

擦拭窗户、打扫地面、整理桌台和柜架上的材料，这是入门要求。将玻璃碎片们铲进炉中，铁棒顶端滚蘸上橙黄液体，对准空心棒体的另一端朝那团逐渐凝固的玻璃液吹气，是真正所要学习的内容。

登坂广臣的时光也跟着那些碎片被熔炼、拉伸，塑造成前所未有的形态。

当天的学徒任务提前结束，在通往回家方向的路口前他停留片刻，踱向另一条小径。连日阴雨告终，冬季的幽冷气味渐渐被新芽冒出枝头的芳香驱散，没来由不四处走走。

原本他来这里的目的，就是体会这种不被约束的芬芳气息。

天然植物香气抚慰嗅觉，染料块融化与玻璃液交织刺激视觉，冷却成形的器皿光滑附于掌心，熨帖他的触觉。调动感官的过程令登坂的躯体和内心都无比舒畅。数字、讯息和条例构筑的世界稳固安全，可暂时遵循直觉来呼吸，应该也不算歧路。

前方大门挂着古旧牌匾。这一带房屋大都喜用木质门牌，古老到如此程度却不常见。

门后是寺院。

谢客时间未到，登坂迈过深褐至发黑的门槛，步入其中。

细石子铺就的地面与鞋底摩擦时发出的声音格外爽脆，也许是来访者寥寥，一切声响都在这方空间被放大。

登坂四处走着看着，小到竖于长案的签筒，大到横卧庭院中央的石块，都纳入他的视野。

在檐廊的木色、地面的灰白和四周植物的浅绿之中，那抹黑色十分醒目。不同于木料经岁月浸染的黑褐色，是纯正浓郁的黑。

吸收一切色彩和登坂的视线的黑，凝聚在男人身上。

男人侧立于庭院另一端，长衣长裤垂覆全身，类似僧人们常穿的那种。虽斜支着一条腿，但背部笔挺，整个人向外散发着肃杀气息。

像供奉于寺中写着天神名讳的书道作品，登坂突然冒出这样的念头。遒劲笔法搭建字的骨架，也像在绘画，灵动描摹出传说中的神的身姿。

以周遭的一切为纸面，男人宛如字画般翩然浮现其上。

唯一突兀的是掺有淡金的发色，对比全身正如穿破云翳而出的日光。

除了艺术相关，寺院其他方面登坂都很陌生，在他所了解的范围内，如今的和尚僧侣神主之类未受严苛限制，比起结婚成家，染发被容许也不奇怪。

不，我不是神主。听到登坂提问后对方笑了。而且神主是隶属神社的，这里是寺院。

似乎犯了常识性的错误，可是登坂没怎么在意，若在以前，哪怕是一点小小的失误，他的自尊心都会在脑海中对他警铃大作。男人的笑容与刚才的严肃氛围截然相反，带着不设防的友善，连同轮廓锐利的五官也柔和下来，登坂的注意力再次被吸引过去。

身着黑衣的男人这时完全转身面向登坂。

“需要我带您参观吗？”

“感激不尽。”

半晌，登坂只挤出来这一句，这也不符合他向来游刃有余的应和。剩下的就留在游览时慢慢聊吧。

大殿背后的庭院中有一块中间挖空的巨大岩石。是天然形成的，男人解释。又出错了，登坂边听后续说明边想。从正面弯腰穿过石头，许愿后再同样穿回来，愿望就能实现。

要不要试试？男人示范了一遍。来这里的人都会这样做。

登坂没什么愿望，能靠双手实现的他都一一去做并且做到了。

换个角度，没有愿望即表明内心有空缺。若是剪下的花茎，不插放在盛水的瓶中则会迅速枯萎，但瓶子本身不装任何东西，似乎也不会遭到什么损害。

至多有些孤零零罢了。

工作室的陈列架上有一排专门摆着登坂吹制的器皿，无论剔透或斑斓，里面都空无一物。有时看到它们，登坂会觉得那也许就是自身的写照。

他来回钻了一趟天然石洞，男人问他是不是许了相当不错的愿望。

“为什么这么问。”

对于之前的详细介绍，登坂心里略感抱歉，因为他仅仅依葫芦画瓢模仿了动作。

“因为你在笑。”

那是因为你一直笑得很自在，令我也情不自禁跟着笑了。登坂收起这句话，继续以微笑回答。

登坂先生平时都做些什么？话题由寺院景观转到他自己身上。得知他在学习吹制玻璃，男人眼睛睁大了，喜悦之情一目了然。这个人与他最初想象中的冷酷愈发不同，登坂直接开口。

“过几天我带一个过来，送你。”

当我这个对寺院一窍不通的人的导游一定很累，他故意做出苦笑，旨在打消对方顾虑。

“完全没有，刚才的聊天很愉快。”

这样说或许不合适，但相较听诵经文的时候要轻松许多。男人朗声大笑，微偏头看向他，眼神刹那间又令登坂生出错觉，可能他们真在某方面属于同类。

赤红的细长的花瓣缠绕瓶身，又像源源不断流动着的火焰，血液、生命的脉动和持久燃烧的日轮，登坂撒在玻璃液上的染料最后呈现如此景象。

日与月的意象中，他更喜欢月亮，光华倾泻，又保有令人遐想的神秘。如今他也更进一步领略到太阳的魅力，那股热情的确能调动观者内心，随之兴奋。

从登坂心中涌动出的热情逐渐冷却、定型，放置通风后，登坂将它装盒放入纸袋。

隆二，这是男人报给他的名字。不太像法号，倒像是俗世的名字，关于这些登坂也不懂，或许有这类形式的法号，他没有刨根问底。

他也没有和隆二约定见面的具体时间，临到走进寺门，登坂才有一丝担忧。然而只是在他心头一掠而过，如果对方正在诵经或坐禅，等下去就是了。

黑衣的人影依然立于庭院间，他的担忧完全消失了。取而代之的是紧张。

在吹制玻璃上登坂有一些天赋，可当学徒的时间过短，技艺远没到炉火纯青的地步。头一回，他紧张送给对方的东西是否足够好。

线条硬朗的画面出现一抹柔软，转过身的隆二怀里抱着一只狸花猫。浮起血管的瘦削手背和修长手指搭在猫身上，男人按抚的力道控制得恰如其分，猫发出满足的咕噜声。

“最近才跑到寺里的。”

隆二说着，示意他抚摸后背和脖子，他将纸袋放在地上随即照做。

“要抱一下吗？”

暖和的小东西趴在他怀里。登坂看看眯起的细长猫眼，又看看对方笑到弯起的眼角，觉得男人像只大猫，那种一不留神会现出狠厉原形的大型食肉动物，只不过在黑色僧衣掩盖下显得无害。

比起平淡的来往，刺激和挑战更为登坂所青睐。

“这个我帮你提吧。”

隆二拎起放在他们中间的纸袋。

“本来就是送给你的。”

“真送我了？”

即使弯着眼角，男人的目光仍提笔着墨成一点般，凝在他身上。登坂更加感觉自己没有猜错，这一趟他的直觉终于恢复到正常水平。

“劳烦师傅再带我转一转。”

猫跳出他的臂弯，摆摆尾消失在草丛里。院里又只剩他们两个。

叫我隆二吧。登坂念了一遍，看见对方露出开心的神情。

中空的岩石静静矗立于后院，登坂按照上次的流程来回钻行一次石洞。中途他在岩石面前闭目合掌了一会儿。

又许愿了吗？隆二弯腰侧过来看他，淡金的头发在鬓边摇晃。连续许太多小心会不灵。

登坂仍然没告诉对方他只有这次是诚心许愿。不管哪路神佛，请让他这次愿望成真。

再次碰面的时候隆二换成了白衫，耳垂上的挂坠晃着金光。

今天是休息日，出去走走也无妨，隆二说道。

意外的是对方来到这边的时间和他相近，但对于周围环境却比他更了解。小时候我在这里住过，隆二带他穿行于安静院落之间的一条条古巷，像当地常住民一样熟稔。

向导渐渐变成登坂，他们来到工作室，介绍架上那一排自制瓶罐时，登坂原本流利的表述略微卡壳。

浅蓝、宝蓝、墨蓝，隆二站在陈列架前，与成分各异的蓝色对视。

“非常漂亮，还有你送的那一个。”

“那是另外的设计。”

是在见到你之后才制作出来的，登坂在心里自语。

俯身的男人重新站直，手插进裤兜，猫似地轻巧走来，一双笑眼仿佛在说我知道。

“接下来我们去哪儿？”

“你想去哪里？”

“你呢？有想带我去的地方吗。”

换下常规的僧衣后，隆二的语气愈发轻快，交谈间的措辞也更为随意。

某些时候，点到为止反而能表露更深层的东西。登坂确信他领悟得很到位。

年轻学徒的住所就在工作室附近。他们一进去便抵在门板上亲吻，互相拥抱，似乎只要这样做，终能将对方嵌进自己。

攀援彼此的手臂转为撕扯，衣物再单薄都是令人恼火的阻碍。等跌进床单时，隆二的躯体已完整坦露在他面前。

登坂也早已未着片缕，束在脑后的皮绳掉落，微卷发丝覆在隆起的眉骨上方，像尊西洋式的雕像。

汗水自两人相接触的一切地方不断流淌，房间里檀香隐隐扩散。在寺内待得久了，隆二浑身都浸在香火气味中，平常不觉得，此时便有几分令人着魔的意味。

本以为男人会很瘦弱，但隆二结实的胸膛和紧绷的腿部肌肉都显出锻炼痕迹，他从后面抵上时对方很惊讶。

和女人相处过登坂想得到，可得知对方也有和男人的经验时，他也因惊讶而停住了。

是我对别人这样，隆二脸上不知是因剧烈呼吸还是害羞而绯红一片。不过如果是登坂先生……我们继续吧。

广臣，他俯在隆二后颈低声道，这是我的名字。

带着哼鸣的鼻音，其间夹杂身体抽搐引起的喘息，男人反复喊着臣这个单字。

起初有些艰涩和困难，明明被没入的是对方，登坂却有种自己内心在逐渐填满的错位体验。

幽深的蓝色浪潮拍打着他，推挤他，前方的赤色火焰却愈燃愈盛。借着余韵他将男人小心翻过来，使出全力再度冲撞，下颌撞到隆二的锁骨，他也顾不上痛。

床单皱成一团，粘腻液体使隆二的腿根与布料贴在一起，登坂帮人擦拭那里的皮肤和毛发，抬头便看见一张用手遮也遮不住的满是通红的脸。

更过分的事都做了，对方却好像现在才回过神似的，给出延迟反应。他移开隆二的手，嘴唇点在对方同样的地方。

这居然是他们的第二个吻。登坂默默斥责自己，将唇舌间的纠缠延长到仿佛经历第三次顶峰。

所有的潮水退却后，隆二平躺在他身边，连手指都失去力气，任他把自己的一根根挤进缝隙，然后握紧。疲累也袭上登坂的大脑，可他还是慢慢俯向对方，啄吻了好一阵。隆二一边扭头躲避着他扫在脸颊的发丝，一边笑着，是他所熟悉的那种笑容。

说到熟悉，关于身旁这个人，登坂的认知其实有大块空白。等他察觉这一点时，次日阳光已照入房间。

散落一地的混乱物品不见了，半干的胶套，揉乱的纸巾，以及属于对方的衣裤。登坂顶着乱糟糟的头发，匆匆套上背心和牛仔短裤。这身打扮冲进寺院太冒失，出发前，他又抓了件长及小腿的衬衫。

寺院大部分围墙被篷布遮盖，门口竖着游客勿入的牌子。

他在狭窄的入口探头张望一会儿，手持珠串的老和尚过来告诉他，即日起寺内整修，暂不对外开放。

驻寺僧人里也没有叫隆二的，无论法号或原名。登坂愕然。

是做梦吗。

他瘫靠在椅背上，目光散漫。眼前的陈列架置放着大大小小的玻璃器皿，外侧涂染绚丽花纹，内里却未装填任何东西。

一度被填满，又再度空缺的时候，缺损的那部分仿佛有了知觉。奔走半天的登坂如同被刺伤般大幅喘气。

振动的手机在提醒他。登坂翻开相册，赤红花纹流动如活物，缠绕在瓶身上，每做完一件他都会留影作纪念。

不可能弄错，他的确亲手做过这样一个玻璃瓶。

这时登坂才点开那条消息，上面催促他约定的期限已到，需即刻返程。

就算没有弄错，也不会有下次。

前几年的休假攒到一起一口气用掉，等真的结束了，他依然心有怅惘。

重新坐回办公室宽大舒适的皮椅，登坂把几个月以来的照片存入电脑，删掉手机里的存档。

处理个人事务的时间有限，他迅速调整为随时保持机警的常备模式。老板单独约谈的时候少之又少，一旦发生，肯定是有极为重要的事情交待。

抱歉刚结束休假就要派你出去一趟。老板对登坂说，语气却没多少感到抱歉的意思，但也不代表愤怒。

登坂所在的公司近年打拼至业界第一梯队，外界众说纷纭，比如老板其实脚踩黑白两路，手握重权。他只感到可笑，老板不苟言笑的严肃面孔和高大身形容易给人以压迫感，然而本身是勤奋实干的那类企业家。

人们虽常言，不以外在判断他人，实际则又是一回事。

这次的投标十分难拿下，终于我们也不得不借助一些外力。老板报出一个连他都有所耳闻的极道组织名称。

老板本人和该组织的头目有交情，这也是登坂没料到的。可老板仅联系过那边旗下曝光在人前的公司，并未逾越什么。

不用担心，那边也只是派分部的当家对接，男人继续说道。早晚都会跟他们打交道，这次就由你代表我们这边放开去谈。

记住。离开时男人叮嘱。

勿以外在评判，诚心以待。登坂自己回答了。

都内竟有如此僻静的院落，打理得如同景点，登坂怀抱公司准备的礼盒跟在领路人身后，不禁四处观览起来。西式的园艺绿植与和式的枯山水交融，营造出既蓬勃又闲适的景象。对尚未谋面的主人他生出一丝佩服，片刻后才重新升起戒备。

前往客人临时休息的房间要经过一段长廊，拐角处，猫的尾巴拂过廊柱。是只狸花猫，登坂看着这只比人类自由的小动物跃入草丛，被领路人催促着加快脚步。

门外有人把守，室内只有登坂一人。家具不多，可光是靠墙的那一大面柜架便占据了不少空间。

陶罐、瓷盘、琉璃碗，风格迥异的器皿各自占据一格方正空间，安静地与来客相对。

仿佛具有脉搏般，跳动的红色闯进登坂眼中。

那是玻璃液未冷却之时，赤红染料在其上肆意流淌而成的花纹。

用不着思索，登坂立即认出。

也只有他能认出。

长廊的木质地板响起脚步声。

会长大人到了。门边的人洪亮应答，对来者深深鞠躬。

猩红外套搭在肩头，披风似的垂在身后，男人挡住了一半照入房间的阳光。

待对方进来，光线重又明亮，登坂才看清楚那梳得齐整的淡金头发，和耳垂上的金坠。

这位是我们今市会的会长。侧旁的人正准备例行介绍，见会长本人挥挥手，便噤声出去合上拉门。

“……是今市先生吗。”

尽量礼节规范地接过名讳印制工整的名片，登坂脸上的表情在惊喜、疑惑和压制的愠怒中来回切换。

对方两手抱在身前，饶有兴致地观察着他。

“我也是接到通报后，才知道来的人是臣。”

“少骗人了。”

“我什么时候骗你了。”

正好出现寺内、身穿与僧衣相仿的黑色衣裤、对寺院熟悉，所以把对方当作是寺里的和尚。这些全部都是单方面未经验证的猜想。

切记勿以外在的形态来判断，登坂哑然失笑。

“不过，短期修行的那段时间我确实住在另一处寺里，偶尔会逛到附近。”

因为行程是秘密，修行结束的那天我也不能透露过多。男人朝他认真道歉。

该道歉的不如说是他这边，登坂心里五味陈杂，直到听见对方喊他才直起腰。

“臣。”

“有什么指教？今市会长。”

“不对。”

应该叫我隆二。身披红衣气势摄人的极道干部，此时面上显出孩子气的顽皮笑容。

似乎预料登坂会走到跟前，隆二不后退也不躲闪，任下巴被他攥在掌心，直到唇上传来过重的啃咬才把人推开。

领带被突然往下拽，登坂眼睁睁地看那人又凑过来回敬他一吻，手也探入他的西装外套，隔着雪白衬衫拥住他。力道是与正牌极道人士相匹配的。那天他居然放水了，登坂将愤懑投入舌与舌的交缠中。

离天黑还早。整理完衣装的隆二推开门，回头示意他跟上。

又是充满暗示的邀请。

好像从一开始，被邀约的就一直是他。

系好领带，登坂恢复成精英模样，踏上干净到能反光的长廊。

隆二的猩红外套背后绣着大团纹样，赤金双色丝线勾勒出肆意生长的花瓣。像燃烧的火焰，也像太阳。

光亮能填充任何角落，包括空空如也的瓶子内部。

在灿烂春阳下，登坂内心有一处地方渐渐盈满。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 又一个本质是两人勾勾搭搭的故事，正经绷到后面差点绷不住（客串的naoki桑：严肃点  
> 寺院参考了建仁寺和安井金比罗宫  
> 灵感来自三浦大知的《硝子壜》


End file.
